Project:Chat/Logs/26 April 2018
00:40:19 -!- Royalbaby has joined Special:Chat 00:40:51 -!- Royalbaby has left Special:Chat 01:50:58 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:51:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:51:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" o 08:43:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" no one here 08:43:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" damn timezones 08:44:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" at least the US will be waking up now 08:44:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" And in the UK it is breakfast 09:34:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 09:39:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" hi 09:39:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" i'm losing my temper with hybrid 09:39:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" hard to control 09:40:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" heck he probs doesn't even know i'm in staff 09:40:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" let alone have 1000 edits and 300 discussion posts 09:48:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" iranting to myself/i 09:49:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" rip 09:53:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i see what you mean about hybrid 09:56:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" just tiny posts with minimal explanation 09:56:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i just proved myself that spike speed = landmine speed 09:56:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yay 09:57:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I'm not crazy 09:57:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" discussions is easier when you are on hiatus 09:57:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" and limited to mobile 09:57:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" but is turning out a hard job 09:58:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" thx for telling him 09:59:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not sure if he's going to trust it tho 09:59:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" he has 09:59:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 09:59:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" that's the good thing about him 09:59:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" he's gullible? 09:59:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" trusts proof 10:00:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" even though it isn't proper 10:00:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" he is trusting obscure youtubers for drunk facts for all i know 10:01:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" He also replies really fast 10:02:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" totally 10:02:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also 10:02:18 <Özün_Oldun> >smasher >unstoppable 10:02:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" it's hard to keep up 10:02:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eat my 0/5/0/0/7/7/7/7 hurricane octo 10:02:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" lol 10:03:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" on mobile for some reason it shows up as a phone number 10:03:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" kek 10:04:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" anyway he's probably posting like crazy so gotta go 10:04:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" bye for now 10:09:00 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 10:09:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" lol hi 10:09:16 lol 10:09:30 bug for the names 10:10:23 Tidal Wave" showing up 10:10:41 well it worked then 10:10:57 probably just my phone 10:11:00 gtg 10:11:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" bye 10:11:33 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 10:15:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" damn from here you can't see my testing 10:15:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" the bridge is weird 12:45:16 -!- Dirchesdan has joined Special:Chat 12:46:07 -!- Dirchesdan has left Special:Chat 13:32:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:46:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:55:04 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:55:07 o7 18:32:22 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 19:06:06 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:06:16 Hello. 19:06:39 hi 21:14:01 -!- TheEnderNinja107 has joined Special:Chat 22:20:03 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:21:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Oeí 22:21:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I feel that the code~ ~/code messages should be italicized 22:21:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" To separate from actual messages from chat 22:21:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Eh? 2018 04 26